


"Amrâlimê"

by mysticalglade



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Erebor, Established Relationship, F/M, Middle Earth, Pre-Battle of Five Armies, Romance, The Lonely Mountain, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalglade/pseuds/mysticalglade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day before the Battle of the Five armies. Bilbo has been cast out of the Company, and Thorin has a serious case of dragon sickness. While the dispirited dwarves huddle round a campfire inside Erebor, Fíli discusses his feelings with you. Nobody knows what is to come the following day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Amrâlimê"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [picklebridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picklebridge/gifts).



> I wrote this for @picklebridge, the true AU Queen of Erebor.
> 
> I also wrote this with the intention of posting to the imaginexhobbit blog on Tumblr. The imagine I used was: "Imagine cuddling with Fíli by the campfire with your head on his chest listening to his heart".

The Company were not in the best of moods tonight. Thorin had marched off somewhere, most likely sulking atop a pile of gold in the main chamber. Neither you nor the other dwarves felt like you knew Thorin anymore. He had changed and it was not necessarily for the better.  With Bilbo outcast, nobody knew what to expect tomorrow.

As the stars came out that night, a small campfire was lit in the centre of the front hall. The dwarves were sat staring solemnly into the crackling flames. If today hadn’t been so dreadful you would have been the first to curl up by that fire; the hall was freezing cold for winter had come, and the grass outside was flecked with frost. Yet you were standing out on the wall, frowning upon the sizeable elven camp that glowed in the distance.

“You’ll catch a cold!” called Bofur, sounding a bit blocked up himself. With a sigh, you gave in and trudged over to the circle of miserable dwarves. Weary eyed, you looked for somewhere to sit down, but before you could make up your mind, a hand tugged at the sleeve of your shirt, pulling you down.

“Sit with me,” said Fíli. You did as he asked. His hair glinted gold in the firelight, his blue eyes bright as they stared into the flames. He didn’t look at you, or say anything more, he just rested a warm hand on your ice-cold leg. You watched as he sighed. In his eyes was a world of sorrow that you wished you could understand, or at least take away from him for a while, but for the past few weeks he had been so closed off. He simply wouldn’t talk about anything anymore, only sigh and nod when Thorin asked for a favour.

“Fíli,” you whispered. “I’m sure your uncle will come around soon.”

“Don’t you see what’s happened to him?” he hissed at you. “He’s sick, just like his grandfather, and one day I will be too.”

“Fíli, don’t talk like that. You are stronger than you think.” You placed your hand on top of his, squeezing it a little, hoping he might squeeze back.

He didn’t.

“I don’t want you to get hurt!” he said, his moustache beads swinging in your direction. He squeezed your hand back, a bit too tightly for your liking, but you let him. “People with dragon sickness do terrible things to even those closest to them. At this moment in time, it’s likely that Thorin would kill his own nephews if it meant getting the Arkenstone back.”

“He wouldn’t do that,” you said.

“I love you,” said Fíli suddenly. He turned away and stared back into the fire as if he had never said it. After a double take you noticed his eyes were glassy, reflecting the light more than before. When he looked back at you a single tear fell, but he wiped it away quickly, hoping you hadn’t noticed.

“You’re freezing,” he said, fumbling clumsily to remove his coat. He wrapped it around you, and before you could protest, he pulled you to his chest. The stone floor was so cold it had numbed your legs, but Fíli’s arms cradled you in a blanket of warmth. He had said that he feared dragon sickness, but deep down he knew _you_ were the treasure he would go to ridiculous lengths to protect. ‘A fierce and jealous love,’ Balin had called it.

“Don’t leave me,” he whispered.

“I’m not going anywhere,” you said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Dori coughed awkwardly from across the fire. For a moment you had forgot the other dwarves were present.

“Do you two... need some space?” Bofur asked with a sly grin, prompting the others into gales of laughter. Fíli rolled his eyes.

“Just ignore them,” he said, burying his chin in your hair.

After a few hours, idle chatter had reduced to a chorus of snores. As usual, you and Fíli were the last to fall asleep. You had been engaged in a rather deep conversation while the others slept, but now even Fíli was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open. You lay with your head resting on his chest, listening to the comforting rhythm of his heartbeat. You wanted to remain like this forever, for the morning to never come; you just wanted to hold onto this precious moment for a while longer, to stop it racing by like all other things in life.

“Amrâlimê,” whispered Fíli as he stroked your hair with a weary hand. “I have a bad feeling about tomorrow.”

“What do you mean?” you slurred drearily.

“I don’t know,” he said. You felt his heart beat a little faster. “Just a feeling.”

“We’ll get through this together,” you said, waking yourself up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. He kissed you back with an urgency that startled you at first, but you were open to his affection, as you could not remember the last time you had been this intimate. Soon the kissing became lethargic, and it wasn’t long before you were both fast asleep.

And that sleep, you would need. Nobody could have predicted what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
